


The Encounter

by ladyj81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Heterosexual Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Threesome, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyj81/pseuds/ladyj81
Summary: Luna has a encounter with a certain Death Eater at the Quidditch World Cup





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Luna who was sitting by her father at the world quidditch cup. She couldn't keep her off a certain blond, Lucius Malfoy was one of the most handsomest men she ever laid eyes.

She fascinated by his hair, which he usually wore up in a pony tail, but today he let it out. Suddenly she had the urge to run her hands through the blond locks.

Sitting next her was her father, John Lovegood, editor and chief of the Quibbler. Luna loved going with her father on one of his assignments for his job. When he told her he would be covering the World Quiddtich cup she had been over the moon.

Despite what people thought she was just as an avid quiddtich fan as Ron Weasley.

Plus she wanted to be a reporter for the Quibbler one day so going on jobs with her father was helping her down the road. Daddy had even told her she would make a fine reporter.

One of the perks of her father's job was that getting good seats.

They managed to get seated by Cornelious Fudge, Minister of Magic. Luna smirked, remembering her father's reaction when they learned that they were going to be seated by the Minister, he looked like christmas had come early.

Luna would never tell her father this, but she was not all impressed by the Minister. He was way to self-absorbed with himself in her opinion.

Once again she let her eyes travel to Lucius Malfoy.

He must have felt her stare because he looked capturing her eyes. She blushed, and adverted her eyes from his cold gaze. As Viktor Krum excited the crowed with his acrobatics. She again let her eyes wander to Malfoy.

This time Malfoy was ready for her. She found herself lost in those silver orbs of his. Just then a malicious smirk appeared across his lips, making him even more handsome then he already was.

She shifted uncomfortably, her breast harden painfully, and she could feel the dampness between her legs. Her breath had quickened, and her cheeks were on fire.

She looked away from the smirking Malfoy to see if anyone had noticed her, but everyone was too absorbed what was going out in the field to care.

For the rest of the game, she couldn't keep her mind off of Malfoy. She had managed to keep her eyes adverted to the game, but her thoughts kept going back to that malicious smirk.

The Quidditch game finally came to an end, with Irish winning. From the disappointed look on her father face she knew that he was not happy that the Bulgarian's had lost.

Luna took her father's hand, and had squeezed it gently.

He smiled, looking at her with a father's love. He then scowled, when something caught his attention.

Luna followed his gaze, and had almost groaned, as she spotted the Malfoy's walking towards them. Daddy, had made it clear on one or more occasion that he didn't like Malfoy. Ever since Mr. Malfoy had tried to get Dumbledore thrown out of Hogwarts, who daddy had great respect for.

Not only that Malfoy had basically threatened all the member's of the board, to do it. It was very well known, that Malfoy had a dark past.

"Lovegood, I am surprised to see you here," Malfoy said maliciously. Luna noticed that Draco, was sneering at her. She ignored her stares and linked her arm up to her father's.

"Daddy we have to go," she said, interrupting the conversation. Lucius's eyes were suddenly back on her, his roaming over her body, stopping at her breast then to her lips.

John Lovegood looked shocked and revolted, how dare that bastard look at his Luna like that. He looked over at Narcissa Malfoy, who didn't seemed surprised by this at all. Not wanting to make a scene, John quickly escorted Luna away from the death eater.

Later that night Luna was sitting inside the family tent, Daddy had gone to interview the Irish playes on their win.

She had wanted to come, but her father stopped her. He was still shook up about the encounter with Malfoy earlier and thought it would be safer if she just remained in the tent.

Just then the sound of terrible screams grabbed her attention. Peaking out of her tent she people running, terror clearly showing on their faces. She quicly stepped out of the tent.

"What's going on?" she cried hoping that someone would answer her. Just the she spotted something out of the corner of her. She froze, it was death eaters. Daddy! her thoughts turning towards her father, fear gripped her. she had to get to her father! She immediately made her way towards the special tents that the Irish players were staying in. Just then she was roughly grabbed from behind, a hand quickly covered her mouth preventing her from screaming.

She instantly began to struggle, her heart pounding in fear. Just then she heard a dark chuckle from her attacker. She felt his warm breath against her neck and shivered. "Strugle all you want love," he leered. "No one is going to help you now," he said in a dark sinster voice.

He then dragged her to a secluded spot in the woods that surrounded them and let her go. As soon as he let her go she began to run, but cried out in fear and frustration as he caught her with ease. He then turned her around so that she was facing him. Luna eyes immediatly widen, as she looked in fear at the death eater before her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him bravely. She then reached into her robes to grab her wand, ready to hex the hell out of this bastard, but much to her surpise it was gone! Looking for this, sweet?" the death eater said waving her own wand in front of her.

Tears of frustration and gathered in her eyes. "Give me back my wand, now!" she demanded.

The death eater seemed to find this amusing. He chuckled, "you just expect me to hand you your wand back?" he asked.

"A real man would do it," she said, "But, then again you death eaters are spineless corwards," she spat. "You only attack teenagers, and wandless ones at that!" just then she felt a arm snake possessively around her waist. She suddenly pressed against a hard male body.

"I would hold that fiery tongue of yours, if I were you, love." he rasped "Or your going to do what?!" she said challenged defiantly.

She then reached out and ripped the man's hood off his face, and then gasped in shock....looking into the devilously handsome face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy," she managed to get out. She should have known that he was a death eater. Just then she was very aware of his body pressed against hers.

He chuckled, and she watched as those silver orbs roamed over her body, much like they did earlier.

He then leaned forward, and she felt his warm breath coat her ear. "That was very stupid of you...Miss Lovegood," he said silkly.

She then met his eyes dead on...glaring at him Again amusement danced once again in Lucius eyes...he never met a creature such as this. She was beautiful, and defiant.

No one had ever had the nerve to look at him so boldy. He then gritted his teeth, and felt a burning lust gathered in his loins.

He then decided that he was going to take her, and make her his tonight. "Kill me, then!" she spat venom, her flashing with fury.

He then chuckled, causing her temper to grow. "I have no intention of, killing a beauty such as yourself, Miss Lovegood," he said huskily. "Killing you is just to easy. Plus I want to do something that will bring me pleasure," he added huskily.

"Your a sick barstard!" she snarled in disgust. No wonder he was Voldemorts right hand man! Just then she caught him pointing her own wand at her, before she could react she was bound against a tree. She screamed, and cursed at him... Malfoy who looked even more entertained. "I'm going to have to do something with that mouth of your, Miss Lovegood" he said. "Your going to pay for this, Malfoy. I swear," she let out a broken sob.

 

She then gasped, as Malfoy caressed her cheek softly. "So beautiful," he rasped. He then muttered another spell, and them smirked. "Still a virgin I see," he said. Her eyes widen in horror, realizing what Malfoy had in mind for her.

"Get away from me! you sick perverted bastard," she screamed. He ignored her, and spelled off her clothes.

She blushed, realizing that she was naked in front of a obviously aroused Lucius Malfoy.

He then spelled off his own. Her mouth literally went dry, Merlin! he was perfect in every way.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the Adonis befotre her. He smirked arrogantly, and watched her as she watched him. He knew that he was a god among men. He intended to use every once of male charm he had to seduce this girl in font of him. He had no intention of raping her,like she thought. But have her give into him willingly.

He then reached and ran hand down her belly. He smirked hearing catch her breath. He continued his exploration watching Luna's face all the while. "Please!" she gasped as his hand had reached her most intimate place of hers. He however ignored her, and ran his down her thighs ignoring her dripping pussy. "Please what Luna," he said using her given name, which turned her on for some reason.

"Please touch me there," she gasped out. "Not yet pet," he purred.

Luna shuddered with need and frustration. What the hell was Malfoy doing, she needed him now.

"You know Luna, I am feeling awfully left out," Malfoy said to her smirking. Would you like to help me so that I don't feel so alone," he mocked.

Luna blushed and nodded, much to her own horror. What the hell happened to her not giving into this bastard? she bastard, but that question flew at the window as he touched her again.

She brielfy wondered what he wanted her to do? Taking his wand he released her from her bondage.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" he asked. She nodded, Blushing. "Touch me," he said huskily.

Luna with a shaky hand, ran her hand over his muscular chest. She touched his nipples, and heard him hiss. She looked back at him for guidance.

He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He then led her to where his robes where at, she began to panic, not wanting this to end.

Lucius only chuckled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "This is not ending, until I am coming inside you," Lucius whispered in her ear. And maybe not even then, " he said darkly.

Luna shivered with desire, she watched as Lucius spread out his Death Eater's robes on the ground.

"I would have transfigured a bed for us, but I have the need to fuck you into the ground," he told her.

Luna quickly laid on the robes, she watched as Lucius joined her. He kissed her again, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth, while his hands explored the outside. Luna cried out,as she felt him pinch her nipples hard. Then she felt his hand travel down over her smooth waist, all the way down to her thighs. "God's your wet," he said as he felt how stick her thighs were.

Luna, needing to touch Lucius, began to explore his body with her hands.

She grinned, hearing him respond to her touches. Her hands made their way down all the way to his buttocks, she gently squeezed them in her hands.

Lucius kissed her furiously, he needed her know. He opened her legs wider, with his knee's, and poised himself at her wet entrance.

Luna breath caught her breath, her eyes glued to the huge cock in front of her. Fear and panic began to overtake her, she struggled to close her legs, but Malfoy held her firmly in place. "Shh, it will feel wonderful, I promise," he said softly with some affection in his tone.

He then began to enter her, gods she was tight, Lucius said to himself. Luna screamed, the pain was like nothing she felt before. She tried to push Lucius off her, but he was to strong.

Finally he was fully sheathed inside her, he looked at Luna, licking the tears off her face. Just like Lucius said, the pain had gone away, now all she felt was the pleasure of having him inside of her.

He then began to move inside her slowly, Luna moaned moving with him. Lucius then began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and faster inside of her. "Lucius," she cried out digging her nails into him. Lucius responded bu giving her another passionate kiss. Luna's hand cupped Lucius's buttocks again, wanting him to split her into two with his cock. She then screamed a shattering scream as she came. Lucius soon followed, his body shaking as he spilled himself inside of her. Luna who was still shaking from her orgasm, pulled Lucius towards her , resting her head on his chest. Lucius didn't seem to be in hurry to leave her, instead he just held her, watching as she fell asleep in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning, Luna woke up, last night's events coming back to her. Realizing that she was naked and still laying on Lucius's Death Eater's robe.

She looked around and realized that he was gone. She saw her clothes, that were piled up next to her, Lucius had probably put them there. She quickly got dress and headed out of the woods. her father as soon as he saw her, gave her a big hug.

"Thank Merlin your okay, I have been looking for you all night, where were you?" he asked. "I was in the woods, I saw Death eaters, so I stayed in the woods all night," Luna said.

"Thank Merlin your safe, my heart," daddy said using his pet name for her.

"I'm okay daddy, " Luna said hugging him again. Your not getting rid of me that easy." John laughed," ready to go home?" he asked her smiling. Luna smiled, " you know daddy, your right about Quidditch, its the best sport around," Luna said to her surprised father, who thought that she hated Quidditch. "Maybe we should come back next year," Luna said. if they have it of course."


	2. Chapter two

  
Author's notes: Luna has a sexual encounter with Lucius at the World Quidditch cup and things take an interesting turn from there.   


* * *

It had been weeks since her encounter with Lucius Malfoy, but Luna could not keep her mind from the events that had transpired.

She kept having flashbacks of Lucius shagging her hard against the ground.

Remembering the feel of his hard cock inside her. The way it moved in and out of her with rapid speed.

Ugh! I can't think about this, thought Luna tearing away from her thoughts. She could feel her pussy throbbing within her, at response to her thoughts.

"Luna are you okay," Ginny asked, looking at her with concern.

Luna gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, just lost in thought.."

Ginny smirked suddenly, " so who is the guy," she asked winking. Luna flushed,

"What makes you think that it some guy," she asked.

"Come on Luna, you have been acting strange for weeks," Ginny said.

"Its no one," Luna protested, knowing that she couldn't tell Ginny about Lucius, or the night that they spent together.

She would absolutely flip. "Okay, you don't have to tell me, but I will find out," Ginny said. Who was not about to to give up.

Luna rolled her eyes. Just then she spotted the golden trio heading their way. The golden trio as in Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Luna," Hermione greeted, surprised that Luna was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione," Luna greeted warmly. Hermione smiled, Luna had changed so much.

She would not be considered Loony no more, though she still wore radish earrings, and still read her quibbler up side down.

Hermione briefly wondered what caused the change? Maybe she has started to mature.

"Hey Luna," Hermione heard Harry say, who sat down besides her. Hermione blushed, when Harry sat next to her. Who had grown incredibly hot over the summer.

Glancing over at Luna, she saw the girl smirking at her. Hermione felt her face her face become even redder, and looked away.

"H-Hi L-Luna," Ron stammered, who sat by Ginny. His face red as a tomato.

Harry looked amused, while Ginny raised an eye brow in question. "Hey Ron," Luna greeted, and smiled at him.

Harry snorted at the look that appeared on Ron's face. Who had had dreamy look on his face, along with disbelief. " I heard that Dumbledore is suppose to be announcing something big tonight," Luna said.

"Yeah we did to," Harry told her. "But unfornately we heard it from Malfoy," he said scowling.

Luna blushed, when she heard Harry mention Malfoy's name. Her thoughts instantly turning to Malfoy senior.

Ginny stared at Luna in disbelief. She had seen Luna reaction to when Harry had said Malfoy's name. Could Luna's crush be Malfoy, she thought with disbelief. "

Yeah, nasty git seems to get pleasure out of telling of telling us something we don't know," Ron said, scowling over at the Slytherin table. 'Its obvious that Malfoy only wants to get a rise out of us," Hermione told them. 'We shouldn't let him or what he says effect us."

"Hermione right," Harry said. "I bet if we just ignore Malfoy, that will have greater effect then reacting to the stupid git.."

Luna nodded in agreement, along with the others. "With that said, what do you think Dumbledore's big announcement going to be,"Luna asked, who wanted to desperately to change the subject off of anything involving a Malfoy.

"It must be pretty big if the Ministry is keeping it all hush hush," Hermione said.

Just then the doors to the great hall flew open and in walked Lucius Malfoy. Everyone stared at him surprise.

"What the hell is that slimy git doing here," Ron snapped.

"Don't tell me, whatever is going on. Involves that bastard," Harry snarled.

Hermione immediately put her hand on Harry's shoulder trying to calm him.

Luna was shocked, this was her first time seeing Lucius since their last encounter. She a slow throbbing at her most intimate spot, just at the sight of Lucius. She then noticed that he had stopped at the Gryffindor table were she was at. His silver eyes locked on hers for a moment.

Then he turned and continued towards the Professor's table. Luna shaken just by having Lucius eyes on her.

'What do you suppose he's doing here," Hermione asked, not noticing Luna, who was not doing a good job of hiding her emotions.

" Whatever it is, its nothing good," Ginny said, who did not notice her friends distress either.

Later that night... Luna tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get to sleep. Plus it was hot as all get out. The night gown she wore clung to her skin.

Getting up she decided to go and take a walk.

She didn't bother putting on a robe. Who would be roaming about four in the morning anyways.

Heading out of the of the Ravenclaw portrait. She took a short cut outside.

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze nip at her heated skin. Walking further, she didn't notice a figure watching her from the shadows.

"Little girls shouldn't be out past their bed times," a voice mocked. Smirking, he watched Luna Jump at the sound of his voice.

She turned around, just in enough time to see him come out of the shadows towards her. Luna just stared at him, she felt a tiny shiver race up and down her spine as he got closer to her.

Lucius Pov:

Walking up closer to the girl, he half expected her to bolt. But she didn't she just stood there frozen, looking at him. His eyes ran slowly down her body. He almost groaned, feeling his cock harden. He suddenly had the urge to have her mouth wrapped his cock.

He could almost feel wet warm cavern now. "On your knee's," he spat at her harshly.

Luna looked at him surprised, but she didn't protest at all. He watched with satisfaction as she dropped to her knees before him.

He felt sort of sadistic satisfaction at seeing the girl kneeling before him. Undoing his trousers, he let his cock spring free. Lucius watch Luna study his cock with great interest.

He smirked, "if your done sweet, you can open your mouth now..."

End of Lucius Pov:

Luna blushed and looked at him with a bit of fear and worry. "I don't know how," she said. Luna swore at that moment she saw his eyes soften, but it was gone just like that.

"Lick it," he rapped out. Luna looked at the cock before her.

She then notice a bit of liquid at the tip of the cock. Looking up at Lucius, she could see that he was irritated. Taking a deep breath, she licked at the tip of the cock Tasting Lucius essence in her mouth.

He didn't taste all the bad, she thought and continued her journey.

Licking around the cock head, she heard Lucius moan. She looked up to see to that his eyes were closed.

He had the look of pure ecstasy on his face. This spurred her on. She then made her way up the shaft. Licking it like it was one huge lolly pop.

She felt Lucius body tremble against her, she then felt his hands on her head. She continued to lick his cock a few more minutes, she was now ready to take him in her mouth.

Opening her mouth, she took his cock head in her mouth and slowly sucked. She gently grabbed his balls, squeezing at them gently.

"Merlin are sure you never done this before," he asked huskily.

"I'm a fast learner," Luna said, after taking Lucius cock from her mouth. "Wrap your hands around my cock," he instructed, harshly, his breathing out of control.

Wrapping both hands in her, she took the shaft in her mouth once more.

Twirling her tongue around it, all while listening to Lucius hoarse pants.

Luna reveled in the control that she had the power she had over the man, just by her mouth alone. Last time it had been Lucius who was in control, now it was her. Continuing her oral ministrations.

She watched in glee as Lucius came, his head falling back. As his orgasm over took him. Luna greedily swallowed every bit of cum that came out of him.

Shuddering, Lucius looked down at his pet. He noticed the gleeful, almost triumph gleam in Luna eyes. She thinks that she is in control, well I will show her, thought Lucius. Looking around, Lucius realized that they were not in the forbidden forrest, but close to it.

Anyone from castle, could probably see them if they were looking out their window. The thought of someone looking out their window, watching Luna as she gave him oral sex, made Lucius hot. He felt his cock harden once more.

"Turn around," he said harshly, to a surprised Luna, who did what he asked. She began to get up, but he stopped her.

"No, I want you on your hands and knees so I can shag that pretty arse of yours," he said crudely.

Luna flushed, feeling shivers run up and down spine. She then felt him, flip her night gown up.

He roughly ripped her drenched panties from her body. Luna moaned, and looked back over her shoulders at Lucius.

Whose eyes gleamed with excitement.

She moaned, "Please," she gasped.

Wishing that Lucius would just go ahead and shag her already.

She couldn't wait to have that thick cock inside her once more.

Granting her wish, Lucius brutally thrusted his cock inside her arse. Luna screamed, her shouts echoing. 'Shh..you want to wake the whole castle," Lucius said, his voice ragged.

Luna shivered, then realized how much out in the open they were. Lucius smirked evilly, looking at the mortified face of Luna.

Who realized that the whole school could be watching her fuck Lucius Malfoy.

Taking the cock out of her arse, he thrusted it back, with seconds, brutally. Luna gasped, tears in her eyes, from pleasure and embarrassment.

As he shagged her, he was whispering lewd things in her ear.

"What will friends say, when they see you on your knees, being pounded into by a death eater," he rasped.

As he said this, his thrust grew harder and faster. Luna cried out, Pleasure dancing her senses. For once she didn't care who saw. The whole world could see for all she cared.

Screaming out her climax, she clutched the grass below her. Her body shaking hard under Lucius, who also came hard, filling her.

Luna collapsed to the ground, after Lucius had pulled out of her. Her face flushed from exhaustion.

She looked up at Lucuis, who bent down and kissed her hungrily.

"I must say Miss Lovegood this encounter was better then our last one," he said huskily. Luna couldn't help but agree with him.


End file.
